


Midnight Pleasures

by whocaresimanotaku



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocaresimanotaku/pseuds/whocaresimanotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona finds herself sneaking off late at night for a bit of midnight self-pleasure, and she has no idea why. The only thing she does know, is that it's Hak's fault. </p><p>That handsome mofo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Pleasures

She couldn't hold herself back anymore. The heat burned under her skin as with each stroke of her finger, a new wave of lustful ecstasy trembled through her body. This was the third time. The third night in a row where her hand had travelled south of her body and had, without direction, left her shaking and gasping in the throes of a powerful orgasm. She didn't quite fully understand why she was doing it, or why it felt so good. But she knew she couldn't stop. 

Yona couldn't pinpoint the exact moment – the trigger that had caused her to do such sweet, self depreciating acts in the middle of the night while everyone else was asleep – but she knew it was Hak's fault. Three nights prior, he had pushed her against the trunk of a tree, clasped both of her wrists in his hand and had let his face come _so_ close to hers. His sharp blue eyes had glinted under the moonlight, and the warmth of his robes had brushed against her breasts in a way that left her breathless for more.

"Your constant lack of self preservation is proving to be quite a problem, Hime-sama," his dark voice had caressed her ears and she had wanted nothing more than to feel those teasing lips. Every time he referred to her as Princess, every time his mouth curved upwards and his eyes pierced through hers and forced her heart to sing, Yona's desire for him increased.  


She was close now, her slick fingers moved with purpose as she tried to keep her whimpers to a minimum. Although Yona would quietly push through the thick bushes of the forest and find a spot far away enough from the others, she couldn't risk one of them waking up and finding her. 

Especially Hak, who always seemed to be a light sleeper. 

An image, as torturous as it was remarkable, ingrained itself behind Yona's eyes. His black sash undone, his robes and sleeveless blue overcoat open and splayed around his waist while he propped himself up on his elbows. The black mess of hair that fell so tantalizingly over his eyes and cheeks and the muscles that flexed with each movement. She could see it all so well. And then his lips parted, curving upwards into a teasing grin while his voice echoed in her mind; "Is this what you want, Hime-sama?"

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as a potent climax rippled through her body, smashing under her skin, throwing waves of ice and fire and thunder through her veins until she was reduced to nothing but a limp and trembling mess. She could feel a few strands of hair sticking to her forehead, and at some point her sash had come undone, allowing the night air to pinch and nip at the sensitive skin of her right breast. Her heavy breathing and the thick thudding of her heartbeat rang in her ears, quick to start with, before slowing to a normal rhythm.

  


_When will this end?_ Yona leant her head back against the tree and stared through the high rise branches. She traced the silvery outline of the moon, studied how the dark clouds gently swept past. Even though they had all come such a long way, achieved so much, overcome so many obstacles, she still felt far. Far from where she needed to be, wanted to be. Far from home, from her people. From Hak. 

_That's right. He's just a tool to use for my survival._ Just remembering his words made her chest ache. She knew he was still acting under her father's orders, but this unquenchable need she had for him was driving her insane. Every spoken word, every brushed fingertip, every mocking jibe he threw at her pushed her closer to the edge. It was frustrating, agonizing. Irrefutably enchanting. 

"What will I do, Hak?" she voiced her thoughts into the air and closed her eyes. 

"About what?"

 _Gah!_ Startled, she flew to her feet and rushed to tie her robes. A vicious flush spread through her, until the hue of her skin nearly matched that of her hair. _Had he been there the whole time? Was he watching?_

The thought of him watching her perform such an embarrassing act caused her to duck her head in shame. It was moments like these that she missed the long flowing locks of hair she once possessed. Even now, there were times when she would grip at her shoulder, expecting to feel the ghost of crimson tresses that had once been a reality. 

"What are you doing here?" Yona's voice carried the words as nothing but a meek and silent mumble.

"I thought you'd be practicing your shooting but when I didn't hear any arrows, I got concerned."

"There was no need," the uncomfortable blush continued to throb under her skin, and the mere idea of meeting his eyes was a task so impossible it almost reduced her to tears. _Why do I feel so self-conscious? Is he disgusted by what he saw? Is he angry?_ She could hear him approaching her, and with each step he took to close the distance, Yona felt her heart-rate increase.

"What will you do about what, Hime-sama?" His index finger curled under her chin whilst the pad of his thumb rested just below her lip. Slowly, he forced her to look up at him. She tried to resist, but it was pointless. Trying to oppose the Thunder Beast was no easy feat, especially when his sharp blue eyes stared down into Yona's like they were in that moment.

  


Fragments of black hair tickled his eyelashes, his cheekbones, his forehead. The warmth of his presence reached out to her and it took all her strength just to stay still. 

"Did..." She hesitated for a moment, averted her gaze, "Did you watch?"

"Would it bother you if I did?"

The question played in her mind and pulled at her conscience. For some reason, she wasn't one hundred percent sure of the answer. All she knew was that it was his fault. Her flushes of desire, her wild acts of self pleasure, the dull ache in her chest. It was all because of Hak. _If he's seen me then holding myself back is pointless. I have to tell him._

"Hak–" He swiftly pushed her against the tree, his hands resting firmly on her hips. 

"Were you thinking about me?" His sultry voice licked and caressed her ears, momentarily rendering her speechless. "When you were doing it, were you thinking of me, Hime-Sama?"

"Hak–" 

"Ah, you make it so difficult," he groaned and rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't you know how torturous you can be? Idiot."

"I..." She felt him turn into her, felt his hot breath on her neck, felt his hair tickle her cheeks and his lips curve against her skin. "I," she swallowed, "Was thinking about you."

"So troublesome," he muttered, then pulled away with a sigh. "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

"Eh?"

"Hime-Sama," he firmly took her hand, and when she looked up to gauge his reaction, his burning silvery-blue stare sent a ripple of desire through her body. "It is my duty to make your every wish a reality."

**Author's Note:**

> Hak stirred something deep within me and these words magically appeared! My apologies/condolences/etc.
> 
> Comments are, as always, appreciated. :)


End file.
